1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination devices for bicycles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device mounted on the rear strut of a bicycle frame which translates mechanical energy from tire rotation to light for illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Producing sparks through frictional contact is generally known. One type of device involves the relative rotation of a circular band of one material against tensioned contact of another material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,087 to Aronson describes a reflecting sparkler having a circular band of abradant material mounted upon a reflective rotating disk, and pyrophoric material in contact with the abradant band which is mounted in spring loaded cylinders. The disk is rotated through a pull string racheting drive mechanism.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,384 to Mallard describes a toy lighthouse which may include sparkling illumination, through the relative rotation of spring loaded "fingers" against a disk having a serrations in a circular band. Other devices of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,705,388 and 1,862,996 to Arnold, as well as British Patent GB 366,809, to Arnold.
Another type of sparking device utilizes a rotating drum or cylinder relative a stylus, or other contact means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,701 to Guerard describes a device for producing luminous showers wherein a multiplicity of sticks or blades made of steel or like material are relatively rotated around a grinding wheel to create sparks. Other patents which describe sparking devices based on contact of a stationary stylus and a rotating drum include British Patent GB 484,410 to Arnold, British Patent GB 666,951 to Ernst, and German Patent DT 669,845 to Schneider.
Light generating devices for bicycles are known. Typically, these require the initial generation of electricity through transformation of mechanical energy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,171 to Martelet describes a bicycle generator/electric light system which includes a tire engaging device which translates tire rotation into electrical energy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,776 to Long-Jen describes another such device which requires specially configured tires.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.